The Ballad of Mona Lisa (canción de Panic! At the disco)
The Ballad of Mona Lisa de Panic! At the disco. |-|Traducción al español = I Ella se pinta los dedos con una precisión profunda Ve que hay botellas vacías de Ginebra Y se toma un tiempo para contar las faltas ¡Que ella pago! Un hablador solitario en una conversación Sus palabras nadaban en sus oídos otra vez ¡No hay nada malo en una probada de lo que pagaste! (Coro) Habla lo que necesites, dime que es verdad lo que digo... ¡Y deja que el sol llueva sobre mi! Dame una señal... Quiero ¡creer! ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! Estas garantizada para gobernar este pueblo ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! Pagué para verte fruncir... II Esta fumando algo, llámenlo "desesperación" Otro dolar, otro dia Y si ella tuviera otra palabra para decirle, se la diría Pero no tiene que venderle ... ¡Wow! (Coro) Habla lo que necesites, dime que es verdad lo que digo... ¡Y deja que el sol llueva sobre mi! Dame una señal... Quiero ¡creer! ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! Estas garantizada para gobernar este pueblo ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! Pagué para verte fruncir... Mona Lisa, aah, yeah (Coro) Habla lo que necesites, dime que es verdad lo que digo... ¡Y deja que el sol llueva sobre mi! Dame una señal... Quiero ¡creer! ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! Estas garantizada para gobernar este pueblo ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! Pagué para verte fruncir... ¡No hay nada malo en una probada de lo que pagaste! |-|Letra en inglés = I She paints her fingers with a close precision She starts to notice empty bottles of gin And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for A lonely speaker in a conversation Her words are swimming throught his ears again There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for! (Chorus) Say what you need, tell me i'm right And let thw sun rain down on me! Give me a sign... I wanna, believe! ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! You're guaranteed to run this town ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! I paid to see you feown II She's smoking something, call it "desperation" Another dollar, another day And if she had another word to say him, she'll say him But she have nothing enough to sell him Wow! (Chorus) Say what you need, tell me i'm right And let thw sun rain down on me! Give me a sign... I wanna, believe! ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! You're guaranteed to run this town ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! I paid to see you frown Mona Lisa, aah, yeah (Chorus) Say what you need, tell me i'm right And let thw sun rain down on me! Give me a sign... I wanna, believe! ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! You're guaranteed to run this town ¡Wooooow! ¡Mona Lisa! I paid to see you frown Say what you need, tell me i'm right And let the sun rain down on me! Give me a sign... I wanna, believe! There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for! Categoría:Canciones de 2011 Categoría:Canciones en inglés